marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Girl Vol 1 1
Antagonists: * ** Crooked police chief and his gang Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Menace of the Monster! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Bald | Inker2_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Sun Girl has come to Glenrock Prison and gets an audience to see Warden Lewis. She tells him that he should not release Doctor Drearr as the his a dangerous criminal bent on revenge once released from prison. The warden informs her, however, that he has already done so and she chastises him for being so foolish. Meanwhile, not far aware, the recently paroled Dr. Drearr vows to get revenge against those who incarcerated him. Elsewhere, Sun Girl wonders what Drearr might be up to and vows to stop him whenever he chooses to appear. Days later, Sun Girl is on patrol when the city is suddenly attacked by a giant green monster that rises out of the sea. While the army tries to hold the monster back, Sun Girl lassos onto it and climbs onto the creatures head and shines her sun-beam into the monsters eyes. The creature is initially stunned and the powerful beam forces the creature to flee back into the water from when it came, ending its threat. Wondering what could have summoned such a creature, Sun Girl places on her Super-Sensitized Tracer and picks up a strange signal. This signal is being emitted from a device built by Dr. Drearr which he used to summon the creature from the deep. Drearr who now has his view finder locked on Sun Girl and knows that she is trying to track him. He then begins turning his device back to the ocean to summon more creatures, but Sun Girl soon arrives and attacks him. She easily subdues him and has her reverse the machine sending the creatures he is summoning back. Drearr then attempts to swing the machine around so its beams will shoot Sun Girl out into the ocean, but Sun Girl dodges the blast, knocking Drearr into it sending him on the same drowning fate he had intended for Sun Girl. With Drearr dead, Sun Girl destroys the device so it cannot be used again. The next day Sun Girl visits Warden Lewis to inform him of what happened and he finds the story absolutely fantastic. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Drearr's monsters Other Characters: * Glenrock Prison's warden Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Glenrock Prison Items: * * Sun Girl's emergency pouch * | StoryTitle3 = The Watch | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Murder Makes a Record! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Miss America is at the police station comparing notes with the chief of police when suddenly they are visited by Lois Anders, a musician who believes that someone it out to kill her. When Miss America asks how she knows, Lois describes too near accidents that could not possibly have been accidents. However, the chief of police pulls Miss America aside and warns her that Lois Anders is prone to pulling stunts to grab attention. However, when they return to the main office they find that Lois has left. The following morning, Madeline Joyce is listening to the radio and is shocked to hear a bulletin stating that Lois Anders had died the night before. Changing into Miss America, Madeline goes to Lois Anders apartment where the chief of police shows her a suicide note, and believes the case is open and shut. However they are confronted by Lois' cousin Mary Collins. Mary does not believe that Lois would have committed suicide and convinced Miss America to search the apartment with her. When they enter they spot the shadow of a man and duck as the apartment is sprayed with bullets. Miss America chases after the shooter but loses him. Returning to the apartment the two search and find a voice recorder that operates by sound. Finding the record missing, Miss America deduces that that is what the gunman had took in order to cover put the truth of Lois' death. Mary advises Miss America to check with the people that Lois knew the closest: Hal Latham her song publisher and Jim Clark a bond broker she was engaged to. She first visits Latham's home where she catches him in the act of burning a note. Rushing in she knocks Latham aside and recovers the note and finds that it is a letter Hal wrote professing his love for Lois and that he will try to stop her marriage to Jim if she continues with it. She suspects that her murdered Lois out of jealousy, but he denies being involved in her death. Miss America is not fully convinced and tells him not to go anywhere. She then pays a visit to Jim Clark, when Jim suddenly tries to close a desk drawer, she stops him and removes a book of matches from the Premium Mining Company. When she asks him about the company he pulls a gun on her, but Miss America quickly disarms him. She then demands the truth and he tells her that he sold Lois some phony bonds and decided to kill her when she started asking too many questions, but somebody beat him to it. Before he can say any more a gunner shoots him dead as well. The shooter escapes, but Miss America figures that she has figured out who it is. At the home of Mary Collins, Mary has the record and is about to destroy it when Miss America arrives and wraps her up in a curtain cord and calls the police. She plays the record which reveals that Mary shot her cousin out of jealousy. The police arrive to arrest Mary, who confesses to her crime admitting she forged the suicide note to detour investigation. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Homicide Headquarters | StoryTitle5 = A Jolt for Johnny! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ken Bald | Inker5_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = At a juvenile court, young juvenile delinquent Johnny Murphy is about to be sentenced to reform school when suddenly Sun Girl speaks up in his defence. The judge and Sun Girl talk in private council and the judge agrees to release Johnny into Sun Girl's custody. As they leave the court house, Sun Girl asks Johnny why he tried to rob a local grocery store and he tells her that he wants to grow up to be like local hood Nails Nelson. When she learns who Nails Nelson is, she leaves Johnny at the pool hall where Nails hangs out, telling Johnny that she'll be right back. Sun Girl goes to a nearby shop and buys a dress and returns to the pool hall. There she overhears Nails Nelson attempting to take Johnny under his wing. She turns to him and informs Nails that she is a police officer and that she is putting him under arrest for contributing to the delinquency of a minor and robbery. When Nails admits to the robbery, Sun Girl reveals that she pretended to be a police woman and begins defending herself when Nails and his goons attack. When the idea of hitting a woman doesn't sit well with Johnny, Nails slaps the boy across the head and then tries to find the woman who intruded on them. By this point, Sun Girl has changed back into her costume and easily downs Nails' mob. However, Nails pulls a gun on her and is about to shoot when Johnny gets in the way of the shot, taking a bullet to the shoulder. Sun Girl then sends Nails flying out the pool halls show window with a single punch, landing him in the path of a beat officer. With the crime over, Sun Girl tells the reading audience that the story they read was taken from a real life case, and that Johnny grew up being a law abiding citizen and became a judge himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mike * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * :*Juvenile Court Items: * | Notes = * This is the final golden age appearance of Miss America, she is not seen again until much later in . * This issue includes a Sun Girl puzzle/activity page. * This issue includes a text story titled "The Watch". | Recommended = * Captain America Comics * Citizen V and the V-Battalion * Human Torch Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics | Links = * Sun Girl article at Toonopedia * Sun Girl profile * Sun Girl index at Atlas Tales * Miss America article at Wikipedia * Miss America article at Toonopedia * Miss America index at Atlas Tales }}